danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa Wiki:Standards
__NOEDITSECTION__ Standards General Guidelines *Assume all edits are made in . Everyone makes mistakes. If you need to correct an error someone has made, politely explain your reasoning in the Edit Summary, or contact them on their message wall. Do not engage in edit wars. *Speculation or ambiguous information is not permitted. As a rule, if a sentence contains words such as "could", "might", "possibly" or "likely" you should question the fact's veracity. What might seem obvious to you might seem like speculation to others. Add sources where possible to backup your claim. If you are unsure, contact an Admin. *ALL content which is based on fan translations must be sourced to the original translator. This includes but is not limited to video game translations (Danganronpa V3), manga, magazine articles, or book translations. Any translated work added to the wiki with no source will be removed. If you do not know the source, contact an Admin. *You can report vandalism to staff, or bring up any other issues, by adding a message to the Contact Admins board, or by leaving a message on an Admin's message wall. For more information on what constitutes vandalism, see our Vandalism Policy. *Danganronpa Wiki isn't Facebook, or a roleplay forum, please do not engage in lengthy off-topic conversations or roleplay sessions on your message wall or in the forums, as it makes our more difficult to moderate. Please take lengthy conversations and roleplay elsewhere, such as a free instant messaging service like . Notability Before making a page, consider how important the topic is to the series: *Ask yourself: Can this person, group, or event be summarised in one or two paragraphs? If so, consider if it would be better to include it as part of a related article, in order to improve the existing article. *Characters or Groups who only appear on one page of a manga, or make a minor appearance in an anime or game, are not notable enough for their own article, and should instead be added to the Minor Characters section, or merged with similar characters, such as Hope's Peak Academy Class Batches. *Events or Locations which only appear on a single occasion, and don’t have a lasting impact on the franchise as a whole, are not notable enough for their own article, and would be better detailed on the chapter or episode that they occurred in. If you are unsure if a character or topic is notable enough for their own article, contact an Admin. Language and Localization Danganronpa V3 Because the script of Danganronpa V3 is so vast, and the game is newly released, we will rely on the community for help in identifying localization content within the game as material becomes available. However, for the same reason, it is important that localization terms are verifiable with either screenshot (preferable) or video proof. While we acknowledge that this does add extra hoops to jump though, it is the only way we can accurately verify the edits at this stage and ensure that the Wiki continues to be as accurate as possible. *Localized terminology, talents, locations, quotes, or other localization material identified by editors should be shared in the appropriate Community Projects board with screenshot or video proof before posting to a live page so that they can be verified. *Localization edits without proof may be removed without warning. General *All articles on the Wiki should be written in . *All articles should be written in the past tense. *As an English language Wiki, we always defer to the official English localization canon for character names and titles: **All characters' names should be spelled as they are in localized material, for example, Sakura Ogami vs Sakura Oogami, or Toko Fukawa vs Touko Fukawa. Where there is a conflict between game and anime spellings for a name, game spelling takes precedent. **For Anime-only characters, name spelling should be whatever is used on official materials (such as the official website). **Characters should be referred to by their first names. **Localization nicknames such as "Hina" and "Taka" should only be used in guides. **All characters’ titles should be noted as Ultimate, unless it has not been stated in any localized material, in which case, their title remains as Super High School Level. *Non-localized material, for example most manga releases or songs, should use the Romaji for the title rather than a fan translation. *Real-world individuals, for example Bryce Papenbrook, should be referred to by their last names after the first sentence. *Characters and Japanese real-world individuals with double vowels in their names should have their names formatted with , eg. Nobuyo Ōyama rather than Nobuyo Ooyama. Canonicity and Contradictions *In the case of contradictions or factual inaccuracies between the games and other material, such as manga, novels, or anime, the canon of the games always takes priority, followed by the anime, then artbooks, then other material. *As a general rule, only works written or contributed to by Kazutaka Kodaka are considered canonical. Examples of canon material by Kodaka are the games, the anime, one-shot short stories, interviews, and Kodaka’s Famitsu articles. *All audio dramas and manga are considered non-canon, with the exception of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. *The canonicity of material from Danganronpa Kirigiri and Danganronpa: Togami is the subject of debate and may be included in character articles, however only if it does not contradict the game or anime canon, in which case it should be separated from the canonical information. *Bonus Mode (School Mode, Island Mode, etc) and Demos are also considered non-canonical. *Non-canonical information may be included in articles, however it should be made clear that the source material is non-canonical, and not be included alongside canonical information. Always Credit Fan Contributions It is very important to us on Danganronpa Wiki that fan community translators, scanners, transparenters and compilers are credited for the hard work and time they put into sharing hard-to-access resources with us. As such, we require that any content shared on the wiki that has been translated, scanned, compiled or transparented by an individual be sourced to the person who posted the original. If you do not know the original source, contact an Admin before posting. *To source, use the following format: **For translations in articles, for a full section or paragraph: *** **For translations that are only a sentence or two: ***Translated by of the source.com NAMEHERE **For scans in galleries: ***Scanned by NAMEHERE **For transparented images: ***We ask that they are not uploaded except by the person who originally transparented the image, because Wikia does not make it easy to credit the original image contributor. Resizing transparent images in infoboxes for use in infoboxes or elsewhere is also not permitted. As such, please contact an admin so that the original transparenter can be contacted. Trivia Trivia, though a popular section of the Wiki, can often become a repository for random facts and speculation. As such, here are some general guidelines for trivia: *The trivia section should be considered a "last resort" for when there is no other section of the page where a fact may fit. Before adding a fact, consider if there is anywhere else in the article that may be a better place for it, for example, a piece of trivia about a character's name should be added to the "name" section, or a piece of trivia about a character's appearance should be added to the "appearance" section. *Trivia should not be a repeat of information already included in another section of the page. *Speculation of any kind of not permitted on the Wiki. Any piece of trivia which is written in such a way that it includes phrases such as "could", "might", "possibly" or "likely" is considered speculation regardless of how "obvious" it may seem to you. Add sources to support your claim where possible. *The order of trivia should be placed following this guideline: **Development that does not fit in the Creation and Development section, such as cut material or material that isn't related to the character directly but an aspect of them, such as an execution. **Game-based trivia, such as a cameo appearance. **Bonus Content within the games, such as the extra modes School Mode or Free Time Events should the trivia not fit within any above categories on character articles. **Anime-based trivia, such as differences between the games and anime adaptions. **Other official material, such as manga series or stage play adaptions. **Collaborations with other companies, such as mobile game crossovers. For example Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. **Trivia from real-world people within Danganronpa content, such as two voice actors being married or a voice actor voicing more than one character. **Trivia from Kazutaka Kodaka, such as his in-character birthday tweets. Category:Danganronpa Wiki Policies